


[podfic] Hotline

by copperbadge, reena_jenkins



Series: The Foodie'verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Food Service, Butterball Turkey Hotline, M/M, Podfic, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Steve knows a lot about cooking and he loves to help people. The job was a natural fit.





	[podfic] Hotline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454275) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Thanksgiving, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Food Service, Butterball Turkey Hotline

**Length:**  00:08:54

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Hotline_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
